


what's my name?

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [28]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid cappuccino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's my name?

“You have to be kidding me.” Sunggyu narrows his eyes at the customer standing in front of him. He's tall – really tall – and maybe a bit too attractive for his liking. From his dark brown hair, well-defined eyebrows and very pretty lips, Sunggyu wonders why is the world so unfair. “Do you think I'd believe your name is...what was it, _Wolverine_? Just tell me your real name already.”

“Maybe next time.” his (cute) customer grabs the americano, winking at Sunggyu.

That was their very first encounter, and the only thing Sunggyu knew about his mysterious yet handsome customer is that he's a really devoted fan of Marvel.

“Can I have a macchiato, please?”

The girl in front of him has very thick, red lips and her black hair is tied up in a ponytail. Sunggyu focuses on making the coffee, grabbing a pen to write her name, when he notices the tall figure behind her, smiling at him. He makes a face at him, hoping the girl won't get offended by thinking it was for her.

“What's your name?” he asks, looking at her.

“It's Jiyoon.”

He writes her name quickly, although he needs to be careful not to mess up his handwriting so that their customers can understand what's written.

“You see.” he says, staring at the boy, who is now the next one in line. “That's how you give your name to someone.”

“I want a café au lait today, _s'il vous plaît_?” the cute customer replies instead, not giving up.

“Your name?”

“Thor.”

Sunggyu curses internally. He thinks of all the possible scenarios in which he can manage to actually get the boy to tell him his real name, but none of them seemed plausible in that moment.

“You are going to run out of names one day!” he tells the customer, and can't help but smile when the customer smiles at him too. “And that day, I would have won this battle!”

“That means you want me to visit you frequently.” the boy tilts his head, sipping from his café. “See you tomorrow, _Sunggyu_.”

Sunggyu is a bit sad when the customer doesn't show up the next day (not that he would ever admit this out loud) and ignores the way his heart jumps inside his chest when he sees him two days later, his tall, nice body entering the place. Sunggyu is very much aware that the boy knows – of course he knows – how attractive he is and what effect he has on other people, but at the same time he seems so unconscious about it that Sunggyu wants to tell him, wants to remind him everyday so he would never forget.

“What would you like to order today?” he asks, as polite as he can manage. Despite not really knowing anything about the boy, Sunggyu feels as if he had known him for a very long time.

“Cappuccino, please.” the boy replies. “My name is Batman, by the way.”

Sunggyu lets out a soft laugh. It sounds ridiculous and surrealist, and he hates the fact that he's attracted to someone over coffee and stupid superhero names.

“Here you go, _Batman_.” He rolls his eyes at the customer when he winks at him, even though his heart says otherwise. “Enjoy your day.”

Sunggyu loses track of time and doesn't even know for sure how long it's been since he first saw that guy ordering his coffee and saying his name was Wolverine, but he's pretty much amazed at the long, neverending list of names that the guy can come up with.

Sunggyu rubs his forearms with both hands as he feels himself starting to sweat. It's already spring and the weather is getting warmer and warmer each day, and they soon will need to start turning the air conditioner on.

(His) customer walks in as usual, around 5 p.m almost every day, wearing long, skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and Sunggyu tries to ignore the fact that his eyes can't seem to be able to focus anywhere except his arms.

“So what's your name today?” he asks this time, bouncing on his toes. He's still hoping one day he'll know the truth so that he can stop obsessing over the customer (or that's what he tells to himself everyday).

“Ummm.” His customer licks his lips, giving off the 'meditative' vibe. “Let me think...is your date a name?”

“What? My dat-oh my God.” Sunggyu feels his cheeks burning and he wants to blame the hot weather but everyone and their mother would know he's lying. “The guy who the last time he talked to me was Daredevil is now asking me out on a date? I'm flattered.”

The customer smiles at him.

“Say yes.” he replies, biting his lower lip. “And maybe you'll find out the truth.”

Honestly, Sunggyu thinks, he was going to say yes even if he had to call the dude Ironman for the rest of his life.

“Okay.” he answers, trying to contain his excitement. “My shift ends at 7 p.m.”

“I'll be here.” his customer replies, giving Sunggyu another smile and he thinks the temperature of the place has suddenly increased 40ºC.

The boy arrives very much on time and Sunggyu is really pleased (he doesn't like it when people are late and he has to wait during 15 minutes for them to arrive). He's wearing the same clothes as before, only that his arms are now wrapped in a thin, black cardigan, and Sunggyu internally pouts. Not that he has liked his arms that much, of course not.

“Hello.” he greets, nodding his head. He feels like a high school kid who is lucky enough to get a date with their crush and is now a bit afraid things might go wrong

“Hey.” his customer greets him back, smiling. “I thought you wouldn't want to go to a café since you've been there the whole day so I thought maybe we should visit the local market and walk around the city center for a while instead? The weather today is really nice.”

“Sure.” Sunggyu agrees, almost absent mindedly. He keeps staring at the customer, though he tries not to be _too_ obvious about it. “Hey, my-date.”

“Yes?”

“Have someone ever told you how handsome you are?” he asks, straightforwardly. He's never been one for innuendos anyways.

His customer lets out a soft laugh, but Sunggyu can see he's actually slightly flustered.

“Thank you.” he replies, moving closer to Sunggyu so that their arms brush together with every step they take. “My name is Lee Sungyeol, by the way. Very nice to meet you, pretty.”

Sunggyu tastes the name on his lips.

“Lee Sungyeol.” he repeats. “Nice to meet you too.”

 


End file.
